War Room Blues
by taboo1
Summary: Adder gives Max the taste of a new tactic of his, but something is a pixelated miss.


War Room Blues  
  
"Adder! Your lord summons you!" Sturm bellowed through the empty Black Hole base. "Yes, Lord Sturm?" the pale officer answered upon entering the room Sturm was in. "Tell me Adder," the Black Hole leader started, "what is everyone doing?" "Well, Flak is training new troops, Lash is currently fighting Sonja and Hawke is sinking Drake's sea force." Adder said quickly. "Yes, and YOU?" "Um..." "You know very well I do not tolerate rest on the part of those under me." "Y-yes sir!" Adder stammered in fear of making his superior angry and soon left the room in search of conquest. Sturm was left alone as he was on most days with his enigmatic thoughts.  
  
About an hour from here, Adder and an infantry squad were being deployed to Duo Falls, as Adder instructed. "Lord Adder, we are about to land on the field HQ." An infantry stated. "Excellent, I should be able to slither right past that brute Max, heh heh."  
  
Max was with Nell at the far east of Adder's base. "Max, are you sure you don't want me to take command?" "Don't worry Nell! I've beaten back things much worse than Adder." Max said confidently. "True, but I just have this...unlucky feeling about it." Nell stated before reluctantly leaving.  
  
"Is my fleet of transport copters and fighters ready?" Adder asked the head of development. "Yes sir, but I feel this is an unusual tactic to employ." "Did I ask for your opinion? No, you're paid to follow orders, not question my superior authority." Adder retorted. "...Yes sir, you may board when ready."  
  
"Infantry, give me a status report." "Yes sir Max. So far the enemy has no ground units to speak of." Max was pondering Adder's strange new tactic. "He must not have anything out there then," The infantry hesitated his response to Max's logic. "Umm, your orders then sir?" "Continue capturing, we'll make some tanks for good measure." "...Understood sir, I'll inform the workers." The infantryman dismissed himself upon saying this, gave the orders and headed back out to battle despite his nagging feeling of death.  
  
"Heh heh, my attack will be so good when it hits," Adder was sitting, stuffing his already oversized ego, when an incoming call interrupted him. A pilot of one of the fighters, looking barely in his teens, appeared on the screen mounted on the T-copter's control panel. "Um...Lord Adder, sir. I'm not so sure about your plan." Adder responded with an unusual, almost dark reassurance. "No need to worry, you have everything to gain from losing so little." "I..ah, thank you sir, I think you know what to do." The fighter pilot said, somewhat relived. "Heh, I always know what to do."  
  
Max stood outside his HQ frustrated. "It's been days! What could Adder have planned?" He said to noone in particular. Much to his surprise, he saw his entire army come running from the horizon. "Max!" An infantry paused from his frantic pace. "It's the Black Hole army! Fighters *pant* Transport! Run!" "What are you saying!" Max replied as the sky turned a metallic black.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Adder asked the pilot. "Yes sir, KK Adder us seconds away." Adder's response was a mere smile as patches of black sky took a nosedive into the enemy. Fighter after fighter sailed into anything even remotely orange while mechanized infantry parachuted down like flies. One high-heeled, purple-haired fly in particular landed feet away from Orange Star's base.  
  
Max ran like a headless chicken up and down his base of operations, spouting curses and ramblings. Things like that bastard, unfair and madman boomed through the halls. Adder's step, with the rhythmic tap of his shoes, was much more organized. Both COs had the same destination in mind, the long strategy room.  
  
Max practically exploded into the room, his breathing erratic and filled with panic. Adder, not too far behind, strolled in with two armed guards at his side. "Heh, did you really think I would be so easy?" Max only stared back as the guards took aim. "Do that thing I really enjoy seeing." Nodding, they opened fire.  
  
Adder stood with a smirk on his face, it was all so perfect to him, his troops winning on behind him and his loyal guards at his sides. "Sir." One of his guards spoke up. "What is it?" "Sir." The guard seemed to be looking past Adder. "...What?" Adder was starting to look confused. "Sir! This has to stop!"  
  
Andy looked up. "What?" The infantry took a plastic object from his hand. "Sir! What have you been doing for the past week! Flak has nearly conquered this whole area!" Andy flushed red at this. "Sir, what do you plan to do?" "Um, evacuate!" Andy exclaimed remembering his training drills. "Yes sir." The infantry left Andy alone. Andy picked up the object the infantry confiscated from him. "Whew, good thing he didn't turn it off." He smiled at his new S-rank in Duo Falls as Adder and turned off his Game Boy Advance, "Heh, I always know what to do." 


End file.
